


Sleeping Arrangements

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you tell a friend you want them for a threesome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

Harry dropped his bag at the top of the stairs where Ron and Hermione were standing. They were whispering, apparently involved in a heated spat.

He cleared his throat to get their attention, “I guess I’ll take the bedroom on the right.”

Hermione took in a deep breath. “I was hoping that room could serve as a library.”

“Library? Oh… does that mean you and Ron are sharing a room, then?” Harry asked, his voice breaking nervously on the last. 

She smiled, nodding. “Yes.”

Harry shrugged awkwardly. “Well, I guess I’ll take the room at the end of the hall.” 

Ron shook his head. “That’s going to be a weight room, mate.”

“Weight room?” Harry scrunched his face in confusion.

“For Auror training; have to be in tip-top shape."

Harry walked past them a few steps, scanning the hallway. When he turned around, Ron and Hermione were both smirking. Ron was just barely holding in a laugh, and Hermione was blushing. 

“Are you two putting me on or something?” There was irritation in his voice.

Ron snickered, glancing at Hermione who stifled a short giggle before trying her best to hold a serious expression. “What do you mean, Harry?”

“What are you two playing at?” Rising anger now lacing his words. “There are only three bedrooms, and you've already claimed one and set aside the other two. If you wanted me to get my own flat, you should have just said so.”

“Harry, that’s not it! We just weren’t sure how to ask you…” Her voice was tentative.

“What?”

“Ron and I--well, we were hoping that you might want to share a bedroom… with us.” She grasped Ron’s hand anxiously. 

Harry’s brow shot up over wide, surprised eyes, forcing him to push up his glasses. His mouth opened and closed in a soundless gasp until he finally found words. “I—er--what?”

Ron huffed. “Do you want to... be with us?”

“Uh--”

“Listen, it's all right if you don’t. Nothing has to change; you’ll still be our best mate. Besides, I don’t really need a weight room; I can always lift at the Muggle gym by the grocer.”

“Oh, perfect, Ron; what an attractive offer! How can Harry ever refuse us now?” Hermione's sarcasm was thick.

“Well, I don't want to drag this out any longer than necessary. We’ve been going on about it for months!”

Hermione folded her arms. “Months? It’s only been a few weeks since you could even look me in the eye while discussing it!” 

“Well maybe if you--“

“Guys…” Harry softly interjected. 

“… weren’t so insistent on planning out every bloody detail…”

“Guys…” Harry’s voice grew louder.

“We have to be mindful, Ron! Triads can become very complicated!”

“Guys!”

“I know that, Hermione!”

“YES!”

Ron and Hermione froze, their faces showing surprise, relief, and excitement.

“What?” Hermione whispered.

Harry smiled. “I said yes, I’ll share the bedroom with you… and everything else."


End file.
